


Story ideas/blurbs

by ActingJester



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm new to this, Mental Institutions, Supernatural Elements, Writing, hinted - Freeform, just a place for me to place any story ideas i may have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingJester/pseuds/ActingJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place where I will post different little ideas I have for stories, fandom or not (probably original just for now) but it would mean a lot if you read it :) I'm not amazing in writing and I would love some advice.</p>
<p>Chapter One: Welcome to Summit Oak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story ideas/blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a place where I place any story blurbs or ideas I write out, this first one has been saved on my computer since last October and I thought I would post it.  
> Any feedback be it on language or grammar is very much welcomed  
> This first story idea came about when a friend of mine from a site called Gaia online wanted to create a RP and she gave me the prompt Mental hospital and yeah so this was initially going to be the story summary for it, we didn't have time to do it but I wrote this and I quite liked it so I thought why not get people's advice.

Welcome to Summit Oak, you’re new ‘safe’ haven.

We hope you feel comfortable here, after all we only want what’s ‘best’ for you.

Everyone here has their own little quirks, demons they need to conquer and you are no exception, but don’t be afraid after all the ‘doctors’ we have here are going to take ‘special’ care of you.

You hear about people like this from time to time, people who see crazy delusions or hear voices when no one else is there, crazies or at least that’s how some refer to them.

Have you ever wondered though, about whether or not it’s actually false? What if these crazies as people put it actually weren’t all that crazy, perhaps the things some saw were real and perhaps the voices in another’s head really weren’t just a heightened act of paranoia.

Should I tell you the truth?

Summit Oak, a special hospital in the middle of nowhere houses people like them, under the pretense of trying to help ‘cure’ them as it were, but how can you cure someone who has nothing wrong with them?

The fact of the matter is that these people aren’t in fact crazy (well mostly), they are simply special. The things they see and hear have a meaning behind them what that meaning is, well that’s something the doctors at Summit Oak are trying to discover, through any means necessary.  You see what on the outside seems like a dedicated hospital practice is a prison on the inside and the supposed medical treatments are actually a series of different experiments. Some are tame and some are torturous leaving subjects in excruciating pain. The patients are desperate to escape, many have already tried and failed and some have disappeared completely.

Well do you believe my tale? Or perhaps I’m also just one of those crazies, listening to the voices inside my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much if you read this :) really I appreciate it  
> so Im not sure when I'll update with a new idea or chapter of something... college is pretty much sucking the life out of me :/ but if anything springs to mind then bam it'll be here XD  
> also if you guys find any inspiration from this that's awesome and please if you do like a fanfic or something send me a link  
> You could also leave random lines or something to try and inspire me to write some random thing for it if ya want


End file.
